Warrented
by Saving Angel
Summary: Criminal minds, 2 OCs who are framed for murder, and lots of humor.  Story better than summary, i suck at summaries NO MORGAN/REID SLASH, both are paired with OCs
1. Chapter 1

"As you can see computational physics can be used for far more than your average theoretical astrophysics, if programmed correctly." With those very basic words Arianthe completed her lecture. Computational physics wasn't really her normal science but if they were paying her to sell the idea, sell the idea she would.

"Thank you everyone for attending tonight. As you can see, the lecture has gone later than planned. I would ask everyone to sign out as you leave and please travel safely home. I hope you thoroughly enjoyed tonight's lecture and hope you will be able to join us again next week for the lecture on where nuclear physics meets astrophysics. Miss Kim will be in the hall if you have anything to discuss with her on your way out. Again, thank you and have a good night." Applause filled the hall. Both Arianthe and Isabelle were used to that. Arianthe was a world renowned lecturer and never dropped the ball.

Arianthe packed away her notes and picked up her coat throwing it over her shoulders. She glanced around for Isabelle, she didn't see her, she figured that she must be greeting people. Arianthe shook her head at that, she didn't really like or get along with people. She turned around to head out of the hall and walked smack into something, make that someone. She stumbled backward even as whoever it was reached out to steady her. He was taller than her, but that didn't really mean much. She sent him a curious look backing up a bit.

"I was wondering if you could give me a quick explanation of the nanocircuit." He asked.

"It's pretty simple programming from what I understand. I'm not quite sure how the nanostructures work. They really only tell me what they want me to speak about. Here's my email," she said handing him a card, "email me and I can have the information for you by tomorrow night." She turned to walk away. She really didn't feel to much like conversing with this man or anyone.

"Do you really speak Russian?" he asked her sounding slightly nervous or shy. She turned around her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I do, why?"

"Well my co worker and I were going to go see the show but she couldn't go, it would be great if I brought someone who might actually enjoy it." Before she could come up with some sort of answer her train of thought was interrupted.

"She'd love to go," Isabelle said from behind her. The red haired public relations specialist had been trying to get Arianthe out on a date for years. She was not about to let her friend pass this chance up. Isabelle knew the man, whose name was Spencer Reid, from the academy. Years before Isabelle had tried to enter the world of counter-terrorism. She happened to know that Spencer was a very nice guy and thought he and Arianthe would get on very nicely.

Arianthe turned around and glared at her friend. She wouldn't say anything because she didn't want to hurt the man's feelings but she was going to kill her friend later. Her almond eyes flashed dangerously but Isabelle smirked and walked away leaving Arianthe to her fate.

"I'm Spencer," he said smiling shyly, "I think I forgot to introduce myself."

"You can call me Aria if you would like," she said following him to his car, Isabelle would need theirs to get home.

"You're parents must have liked music," he said smiling at her.

"You could say that," she said surprised that he even knew what an Aria was, math and music didn't always mix. On the way to the theater he talked about the movie in such a way that it made her smile even though she wanted to be in a bad mood right then. It was refreshing to see a guy who actually enjoyed the classics.

Isabelle walked into the coffee shop next to the theater. Arianthe would kill her if she knew she was spying but what Arianthe didn't know wouldn't hurt her. The man that had catcalled at Reid and Arianthe walked into the coffee shop behind her, chuckling.

Isabelle turned around, "You know her?"

"No, but I do know him. And seeing him on a date is something I will never let him live down. Wait… do you know her?"

Isabelle sized the man up. "You could say that. Why the curiosity?"

"I definitely need to meet this girl. Anyone who would go out with Reid needs to be a friend of mine. Spencer needs to get out more often."

"So does Aria. That's why I told him that she would love to go with him. She's going to murder me later." Isabelle sized up the gun on the guys side. "I may need a little help from you with that."

He smiled, "I'd be glad to help a pretty little damsel in distress, but what would I get out of the deal? Derek Morgan, by the way."

"Isabelle Delaney, nice to meet you."

"Can I buy you a coffee?"

"Grande Mocha, skinny, no whip cream. I'll get a table." Isabelle smiled and walked away. She had to admit he was a very good looking man. He seemed to know it, too.  
>Derek walked back over a few minutes later with coffee in hand. The seat Isabelle chose was by the window so they would be able to see if either Arianthe or Spencer, or both for that matter, left.<p>

"So how do you know that girl?"

"How do you know Spencer?"

"How do you know his name is Spencer?"

"How do YOU know his name is Spencer?"

"I work with him," Derek smiled.

"I went to school with him."

"Ahh, at which one of his colleges?"

"The FBI academy."

"Wait, what? You work for the FBI?"

"Nope, not anymore. The hours were too crazy and at the time I was planning for a family."

"Oh, alright," Derek seemed to get that she wasn't going to take that topic any farther and changed the subject back to Reid's date. "So who is she?"

"My roommate, her name is Arianthe. Dr. Arianthe Kim to be more exact. She works as a lecturer. She was talking about computational physics tonight at the College, and Spencer seemed to know of her. He knew she spoke Russian and asked her to go to the movie. I knew she would refuse; she's not much of a people person. I just so happened to be walking by and wouldn't let her say no."

Derek smiled, "They seemed to be getting on well, as far as I could tell."

"I think so too, they're both so intelligent and all, I figured it would work out well."

"Good thinking, girl."

"Why thank you, Mr. Morgan." Isabelle smiled, he really was a charmer.

Arianthe had removed her six inch heels at some point during the five hour movie. She had them slung over her shoulder with one had as they walked out now. It was nearly five in the morning and no one seemed to care if some crazy asian wanted to run around barefoot. Spencer laughed when he saw her carrying them out, he laugh at the drastic height drop.

"What did you think?" he asked her shyly, he had never been on a real dfate before, he didn't really know what to do.

"It's a beautiful movie, I didn't know it was showing in town. It's not very often you get to go see masterpieces in their original languages." She smiled at him pushing her blonde hair away from her shoes. The hair was really the only legacy her Swedish father's genes had lent her.

Reid launched into an excited talk of his other favorite works of Russian art, being ecstatic to find another who might know and understand them. Aria smiled as he talked, she understood completely the excitement he felt, it was hard sometimes when you never had anyone to talk to who could always understand. She tossed in a comment or two when she had something to add that he missed but mostly she was silent and listened to him, people always listened to her, even if they didn't understand. It was nice to hear some intelligent talk every now and again. She told Spencer the way to her hotel, he insisted upon walking her to her room, it was cute really. He paused outside the door, he wasn't really sure what to do.

"This is goodbye, the, I guess," there was a plain confusion on his face..

"I guess," she said inspecting her feet, "I had a great time Spencer."

"Yea, I enjoyed myself as well, it was nice to meet you." He said. She offered him a smile before vanishing into her apartment. Her face was burning as she shut the door behind her. Spencer walked away rubbing one arm thoughtfully, he hoped he hadn't botched that to bad. Suddenly a scene from the movie popped into his head. He spun around and turned back. Aria heard a knock on her door and opened it curiously. Spencer stood there looking Anxious.

"I, remembered that in the movie, um, when Catherine goes back home, and they had just been on a date, that well," Arianthe smiled at his bumbling attempts. It was truly adorable. "Well I just thought that it was customary to, umm, embrace when, well, what I'm trying to say is, that well…"

Arianthe interrupted his rambling, smiling up at him. She reached her arms up around his neck pulling him down and pressing her lips softly against his.  
>They separated, both looking rather surprised. "Goodnight, Spencer."<p>

"Goodnight Arianthe."

Isabelle and Derek walked up the stairs to Isabelle's apartment. Both were laughing and carrying on. After getting to know each other at the café, they had decided to hit up Derek's favorite club. Both were slightly under the influence, and were enjoying themselves immensely. As they came around the corner, they both paused. Spencer's eyes went wide at the sight of his coworker. He felt heat creep into his face as he wondered how long Derek had been standing there.

Isabelle pecked Derek on the cheek and started toward her room. Arianthe walked in, and shut the door in her face. Isabelle turned around but Derek had already left to try and chase Spencer down and Spencer had practically ran for it. Isabelle sighed and knocked on the door.

"NO!" Arianthe said and walked deeper into the house. Isabelle sighed and settled down onto the floor with her back against the door, hopefully she would be let in sometime before tomorrow.

Isabelle heard sirens, but was still in such a sleepy stupor that she paid no attention to them. Two minutes later though, she heard the front door to the apartments being kicked in and stood up to see what the fuss was about. Two officers came around the corner shouting at her to put her hands up. Seeing as they were aiming guns at her chest, she really didn't have a choice.

"Where is Arianthe Kim? Is she inside?" The taller officer shouted at her as the shorter one strapped hand cuffs on her wrist.

"As far as I know," Isabelle replied. Two more officers came around the corner and the lead officer kicked down the door, shouting as all three entered. Seconds later, Arianthe was being led out of the apartment in cuffs.

"Officer, may I ask why I am being arrested?" Arianthe demanded. "This is just not right, where are my lawyers? What am I even being taken for? Do you have a warrant to be in my house?"

"Wow, Aria, I've never heard you sound so much… well… like your mother."

"You have the right to remain silent, Miss Kim, and you too Miss Delaney."

Arianthe was shoved in the back seat next to Isabelle with a huff.

**Well that's the first chapter of the fic im working on with Alex Is Bill's Kleiner Android, you can find her in my favorites. Updates could be pretty spaced out cuz we both have school and were both athletes but we try our best :) **

**Enjoyy!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Arianthe was sitting in the interrogation room at the police station. Various people had been questioning her for over an hour, still not believing her adamant response that she wasn't guilty. The interrogators were beginning to be quite frustrated, as was Arianthe herself, though she hid it as well as her business tycoon father had taught her.

"For the last time, I was on a date after my lecture last night," she said. That was all she had told them. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. She'd learned that as well. Well that and 'I want my lawyer'.

"Can anyone confirm that?" She almost rolled her eyes, no she had been on a date with herself.

"The guy I was with and my roommate Isabelle. She was the one who set up the date. As well as anyone who was at the lecture can tell you I was there and most likely inform you of my exit. The hall should have a copy of the attendees."

"Where were you on said date?"

"I saw a film at the theater, an original Russian masterpiece, not that you would understand."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Anyone can confirm that. It was a public theater, there are ticket stubs in my purse at my house, which I could have shown you had you not so rudely dragged me from my home. The man I was with, Isabelle, the people in the theatre… we were the only two who could quote the film and many people asked us about it later."

"So what were their names?"

"I don't know? Ask the theater, it is not my habit to know the name of random strangers."

"Ma'am, do you realize you could be extradited for this? You may want to reconsider that answer."

"Pray tell, where would you send me?"

"You have multiple citizenships?"

"You really should look into the background of the innocent people you drag into here. Yes, I do."

"Where do you have citizenships? We need all the information, Miss Kim."

"No, you can figure it out yourself. I am done with your idiotic questions. Get me my lawyer."

"You need to answer my questions!"

"No, I really don't. I need my lawyer."

Spencer Reid and his boss Aaron Hotchner walked into the room. To meet the police who had called them on a spree of killings. The man walked up and showed them to a room where they might set up there things. He also gave them coffee, which they appreciated. The man informed them that they had two women in custody. Hotchner and Reid decided to speak to one of them. They were lead to the interrogation room, which, as was quite common, smelled of smoke and booze of the trash that was normally hauled in.

"Tell me again where you were after the lecture last night!" The cop said. Arianthe sighed and leaned back. She was done with the imbeciles. Arianthe heard the door open and looked up to see the look of shock on Spencer's face.

"Oh heavens. This is the guy. Ask him, we were at the cinema."

The detective gasped slightly and looked up at the agent, greatly embarrassed. "Dr. Reid, is this true?"

"Yes, yes it is." Spencer looked like his mind was working in overdrive. He looked at Aria and stared blankly, she couldn't be a criminal could she?

"Spencer, you're in the FBI?" Arianthe broke the silence that followed Spencer's answer. There was surprise in her tone. She would have thought someone with such a brain would be doing great things in academia.

"You're a criminal?" he said, he felt as if someone had stepped on his heart. He finally managed to ask a girl out and the very next day she was accused of murder.

"No, I am not. The murder took place while we were at the cinema last night, Spence!"

"Dr. Reid, what time were you with Miss Kim last night?"

"Its Doctor Kim." She said fed up with the lack of respect.

"Well, I attended her lecture last night from 7:00 to 9:42 and then we went to the Russian film. That finished at 3:18. Then I drove her back to her apartment and left there at 3:47."

"Did Miss Kim leave at any point during the movie?"

"No she did not."

The cop sighed. "Mr. Reid I'm going to need you to stay here and answer some more questions for me. Please escort Miss Kim to a holding cell."

"Its DOCTOR Kim." Both Arianthe and Spencer half yelled.

Isabelle was meanwhile being asked most of the same questions. She wasn't worried because she hadn't done anything but she had no idea how she was going to pay a lawyer. When Derek walked in she looked up, startled.

"Officer, I was with him last night until around 3:30."

"Agent Morgan?"

"Well yeah, we were hanging out at a coffee house and then went to a club… I took her home after that but I really can't remember specifics…"

"Yeah you took me back to my apartment and we saw Spencer kissing Aria, remember?"

"Yeah, that I couldn't forget. I never thought the boy genius would get any lip action."

"So you wouldn't mind taking a polygraph examination about all of this?" The officer narrowed his eyes at the FBI agent. Morgan felt anger for a brief moment, how dare the man challenge him.

"Not at all officer," Morgan smiled at Isabelle. "Don't worry baby, I'm gonna get you out of here soon." With a wink, he exited the room. He really wanted to punch the cop but he forced himself not to consider it, that would not help him one bit.

An officer took Isabelle down the hall and put her into a holding cell with a very pissed off looking Arianthe. Isabelle had to resist the urge to slink away from the murderous gaze of Arianthe. She was pretty sure that this precinct was going to have a massive lawsuit coming.

"Don't tell me Spencer is here too?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yup, and all I can say is if my lawyer hasn't been notified and doesn't get here soon they are going to have one massive lawsuit on their hands." Isabelle could see the wheels of mischief turning in Arianthe's head. She almost said a small prayer for the poor people on the other end of it, then realized she was too pissed at being thrown in jail to bother.

Arianthe had blatantly refused anymore questions and Isabelle had followed suit. Spencer was sitting in the lounge and Derek was being polygraphed. Spence wondered why he wasn't being polygraphed. He sat in a chair with a book of the script from the movie last night in his hands. He was trying to ignore the confusion that he felt. He wasn't sure he would know what to do if Arianthe was one of the psychos he spent his life chasing, surely he would have noticed. Besides she couldn't have killed someone and been beside him at the movie, right? He was only a few pages in when Prentiss came into the room. He didn't bother to look up at her. He knew the sound of her tread.

"Is it true?" she asked. He looked up at her in confusion.

"Is what true?" he asked. What had he said that would be questioned?

"That you were on a date?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, minorly confused as to why she was questioning him. "Why do you ask?"

"Really Spence?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" he asked his eyebrows knitting together in slight agitation. Before either of them could speak a commotion broke out in the main room.

Spencer went to see what it was and Prentiss followed him. There was a large group of men in suits in the room. Spencer figured that they were some sort of important lawyer type people that is what they normally were. Prentiss looked t the group of suits, the tall one with the blonde pony tail in particular. She felt all the blood drain from her face.

**Chapter Two! reviews will be very much appreciated. Enjoyy! **


	3. Chapter 3

The officer in charge of the precinct walked over to the group of suits and greeted them, "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

The lawyer in charge stepped up and spoke for all of them in a very intimidating voice. "What right do you have to hold Arianthe Kim and Isabelle Delaney? We need to see your evidence and charges straight away. If you have none then we demand their immediate release."

The officer looked taken aback. These men meant business, and they currently had nothing to hold the two women on. This was not going to go well.

Prentiss backed slowly towards the door and tried her best to hide her face. The tallest man, the one with the blonde hair much like Arianthe's had been a partner of Ian Doyle's. This had to be some kind of mistake… there was no way… all of Doyle's men had been taken in when he was arrested. If Prentiss knew this man, who was to say Arianthe didn't know Doyle? And if she knew Doyle, she would know Lauren Reynolds.

Her heart rate sped up. Her brain recalled a memory from when she was in Ireland. The man in the suit, and a young girl, calling on she and Doyle. The girl resembled Arianthe perfectly. How could one forget a blonde Asian girl? Prentiss knew she had to talk to Arianthe. She had to find out just what the girl knew.

Arianthe brushed off the lawyer's offer of help as she left her cell. She was perfectly able to walk on her own, thank you very much. She didn't look back at Isabelle as she left the room where they had been detained. She kept her eyes firmly ahead. She wouldn't let anyone know how upset she was. She had come to America because it was one of the very few countries where her father wasn't one of the largest illegal lords in the entire country, and now his trouble had followed her here, just when she thought she had gotten out of it.

She was almost out of the hallway when she saw an agent with long black hair. She paused and studied the woman. She looked very familiar. Arianthe's brain flashed back to when she was younger. A massive estate in Ireland, a man with the same cruel eyes her father had, woman with dark hair, and a small boy, only a baby. She felt her lip curl up in distaste as she passed the woman. The woman gave her a dark look and slid into a side room. Arianthe smiled then, she now had all of the leverage she would ever need to get herself out of here.

She entered the main hallway, with slight relief, she was almost out. She saw Spencer across the room. He took a step towards her and her, him. "We," she started to speak but from the corner of her eyes she saw a familiar face framed by long blonde hair with cruel blue eyes set in the pale skin. She felt herself flinch, "we… will have to catch each other another time." She said sending him a smile, hoping he would understand what she was feeling, betting he would not. Spencer wondered at the strange tone in her voice and the flinch he had seen when she had looked to the side.

Arianthe turned to her father, why had he come here? Had he already been in America? Was he spying on her? She hoped not, for Spence's sake at least. Her father nodded at her and spun. She followed him with her head down the way she always had. She hated it, she felt like a bloody coward but there was nothing she could do. Her father was a scary man; he was a nice dad, the greatest dad, as long as she did what he wanted.

Spencer watched her scurry off after the tall blonde man, like a beaten dog after its master. It irked him to see her acting like that. He bit his lip, even he couldn't think of a solution that quickly. Morgan came out of the back then looking like he was ready to rip someone's head off, he probably was. He glanced at Reid and the expression on his face changed.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Sure," Spence said with that distracted look of his. He turned and left the room, Morgan could swear he could see the boy thinking. Reid picked up his phone, "Hey Garcia, could you look someone up for me?"

Isabelle saw Morgan enter the room and hurried over to him.

"Told you I would get you outta here baby," He wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

"Oh yes, because that was aaaaalllll you."

"Hey, you don't know what I've been doing while you were stuck in a cell. It could have been, and you wouldn't even know it."

"Okay then hotshot."

Hotchner entered the room and coughed uncomfortably, and Isabelle could swear she saw Derek blush.

"Morgan, we have a conference with Garcia in ten, I expect you there and ready."

"Yes sir. Hey, Hotch, can Isabelle come along? She doesn't really have a ride anywhere and I'm not so sure I want her out there by herself right now. Obviously someone was trying to set her and her roommate up and whoever it was isn't going to be happy that he failed."

"You make a good point. Okay, but you two are to behave professionally, you hear?"

"Always," Morgan smiled at his boss and Hotch cracked a slight smirk.

Seven minutes later Morgan led Isabelle into the conference room by the hand. Reid was sitting in the corner staring off into space.

"Something bothering you, boy genius?"

"What?" Reid looked up, startled. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. Just thinking."

"About Aria?" Isabelle took a seat like she was perfectly comfortable relaxing with the FBI.

"Well, yes, kind of. Who was that with her today, the blonde man?"

"I'm assuming it was her father, though I've never met any of her family before. She doesn't really talk about them."

"Hmm… interesting." Hotch walked into the room, followed by Prentiss, Rossi, and JJ.

"Ok, Garcia, what do you have for us?" Hotch was all business as he sat down at the table and took out a notepad.

"Ok, well, the autopsy results are back and it turns out the victim was both shot and stabbed. The bullet was from a .38 mm handgun and the stabby stab was done post-mortum. It6 appears the two knew each other."

"And they thought Aria did it? She can't even think about dead bodies without being sick." Isabelle chimed in, and Garcia looked confused by the unfamiliar voice.

"That's surprising…" Prentiss muttered, then looked up surprised, as if she didn't realize that thought had come out of her mouth.

"Why would you say that?" Hotch looked suspicious.

"Well, she's a scientist right?"

"Yeah, a theoretical astrophysicist." Reid looked up. "That involves computers, not people."

"Oh, alright then." Prentiss blushed. Just then Reid's phone buzzed. He looked around as if looking for the culprit before realizing it was his.

He pulled out his blackberry and looked at the screen, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Ohh, who's it from?" JJ leaned over and looked at his phone. "Arianthe… ohhh, Spencer has a girlfriend!"

"No way! Who is she? Is she the one from the movies? Because I pulled the security footage and she is one sexy scientist, my friend."

Reid turned bright red. Prentiss, meanwhile, steered the conversation back to the case. "Did they get any DNA off the victim?"

"I'm afraid not, that would just make our jobs too easy."

"Why won't it open?" Reid looked very frustrated.

Isabelle scooted her chair over to him and pressed the middle button. "There you go smarty pants."

"Oh, thanks." Spencer looked embarrassed.

"I would have thought the boy who got his first PhD at 14 would have been able to figure that one out. There has to be some kind of property for that." Morgan looked over at Reid, who still appeared confused.

"You'd think so, but Aria can't figure that out either!" Isabelle laughed.

Derek pulled her chair back over next to his and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Hotch shot them a glare, but Morgan just stared back, as if challenging him. After a minute, Hotch looked away with a shake of his head. "What did you get on the victim's background, Garcia?"

"Not much, actually. He was born and raised here in Virginia, just a few miles outside the city, took classes at U of V, and settled down in the suburbs. He worked for a computer programming company, had no wife, and no kids. His parents still live a few miles away where he grew up."

"Well that gets us nowhere." Morgan leaned back, frustrated.

"But, he did work for the FTC on the side until recently."

"FTC?" Isabelle looked confused.

"Federal Trade Commission. They check businesses to see if they are corrupt or forming trusts."

"Oh, okay."

"Why did he leave the FTC, Garcia?"

"It says he was on a temporary leave of absence for a couple months, and then he resigned. There is no reason stated here."

"What about connections to the first two victims?"

"Nada. I can't find a single spot where their paths crossed at all. They didn't even drive the same roads recently."

"Ok, keep trying Garcia. Call us with anything you find."

"Will do, Mr. Boss Man. Garcia out."

Spencer leaned over to JJ, "What is this?"

JJ looked at the symbol. 3. "It's a heart, Spence."

"Why would one send a heart in the middle of a conversation?"

Isabelle smiled, "Because I told her to."

Spencer shook his head, still not understanding, but deciding not to press the issue further.

**Chapter Threee! hope you like it, the next update could take some time. Or it could not. I really do not know. As i said before I have been writing with Alex is Bills Kleiner Android and we have issues getting together sometimes. Especially with school about to start up again. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Warranted

Chapter 4

Isabelle and Derek hung out at the police station for the rest of the day. The team got no leads about the case. It was over all a very wasted day for the team. They were planning on going back to Quantico the next day to set up a command station there since it was only about a half an hour away.

As soon as the team was dismissed for the day Spencer hurried over to Arianthe's apartment. He paused outside the door, not really sure what to do. He had told her that he was coming over, but should he still knock? Or would that seem to… casual? Would it be too rude to just walk in? Just as he was about to knock, Aria opened the door and dragged him in, slamming the door behind her and dead bolting all three bolts.

Spencer looked quizzically at the door. Why did she need three dead bolts? Who was she trying to keep out? He didn't have any time to voice these questions though, because she spoke, her voice shaking slightly.

"Don't stand in the hallway, Spencer."

"Why now?" His brow knitted together.

"Someone could see you."

"Why is that-"

"Please, Spence. I like you, ok? So don't ask." Aria was pale and had a slight outline of a hand on her cheek. It was turning darker.

He moved to stroke her cheek but she stepped back. "Don't. Please. Spencer, I don't think you should come around here anymore. It isn't safe for you. It isn't safe for anyone."

"Then it's clearly not safe for you either."

"I don't have a choice, Spencer. It really isn't safe for me anywhere now."

"Then let us help you, we can hide you away where no one could harm you. We can give you a new start, Arianthe-"

"No, Spencer you don't understand. It doesn't work that way."

"It could. Trust me. We can make it happen, Aria."

Arianthe sighed. She would have to tell him or he would never let this go. She brushed her long bangs away from her face and spoke. "Sit down, Spencer. There's something I need to explain to you."

Spencer's brow creased again as he took a seat on the couch.

Isabelle chuckled as Derek led her to the front door. She had decided to stay with Derek for a few days until everything smoothed over with Arianthe and her father. Derek made her a sandwich and went to set up the guest room. Isabelle was nervous about staying with him. She didn't know what would be expected of her, whether she would be expected to… well… Derek was a notorious player… and was also notorious for his numerous one night stands. She didn't really want to become one on that list. Aria may disown her if that happened. Though it would probably be quite the pleasurable experience seeing as most of the girls were friend who heard of him from friends.

That may be part of what made it awkward for her, the number of girls he'd been with. She herself was not very experienced in that department. She would be so afraid of making a mistake. Derek was back and smiling at her. Her heart sped up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they… no! Don't think about that! Bad brain, bad! There was no way he would even want her like that… was there?

"How's that sandwich?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"Very tasty, thank you for making it."

"No problem, baby girl."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. It grew very awkward. Isabelle continued taking small bites of her sandwich to stop the 'sooooo' from coming out of her mouth. Derek suddenly reached over and took her face by her chin, turning it so she was looking at him. She quickly swallowed the large lump of sandwich in her mouth, unsure of what was coming.

Derek looked her in the eyes, his gaze smoldering. He brought his face slowly closer to hers, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. She stared into his eyes looking slightly nervous and unsure of herself. Usually Derek liked his women confident, overly so actually. But her uncertainty was surprisingly cute. He liked it on her.

He closed his eyes and broke their stares. His lip pressed gently to hers. It wasn't overly intrusive like he was trying to get laid quick. It was soft, gentile. Isabelle didn't __want it to end. But slowly he pulled away and looked into her eyes again. She looked even less sure of herself, like a battle was going on inside of her.

Eventually, she spoke up, "Derek, I'm not ok with a one night stand. I don't do that."

"I know, Isabelle. It's ok. I don't want that."

"Good," she smiled and went quietly back to eating her sandwich.

Emily Prentiss rounded the corner to go over to Arianthe's house. The two needed to have a conversation. And Aria needed to stay away from Spencer. Arianthe's type shouldn't mix with good people like Spencer. She stopped off at her old friend's house to get the information she had pulled on Arianthe's dad. It confirmed what she already knew. He was indeed the man she had been thinking of. Arianthe had to know what he was involved in. She couldn't have grown up with him and not known.

As she exited the apartment complex she saw spencer walking quickly down the street. 'What could he be doing over here this time of day? He lives on the other side of town,' she thought curiously. So, following her instincts, she took off down the street after him. She maintained a careful distance so he wouldn't see her, but wasn't far enough behind that she would lose him. When he turned and walked into an apartment complex, she recognized the address as Arianthe's.

Immediately she stopped. What was he doing here? Didn't he know he was in danger? If he didn't know, someone had to tell him. And soon.

**A/N: Sorry it's kind of short. And I'm very sorry for any grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes. I have quite a few projects right now so I have been neglecting to proofread my works. Anyways, more soon! Love you all!**

_**Saving Angel**_


	5. Chapter 5

Warranted 5

Prentiss tried the nob to the door of Arianthe's apartment; it wouldn't budge. The door was too solid for her to kick in even if she had probable cause, which she didn't. She didn't want Spencer to see her with Aria because he would surely ask questions that she couldn't answer. Instead she leaned in to hear what was being said.

"Spencer I wish you would listen to common sense!"

"I'm in the FBI Aria, safety clearly isn't my thing." He said quietly.

"Fine," she said and Prentiss heard the sound of her body slamming into some sort of chair. "I'll tell you. I grew up in Russia, that's why I speak Russian. My mother was a dancer from japan that my father fell in love with. She killed herself when I was 8. My father was from Sweden. When he was younger he lived on the streets. He went to school and he was brilliant. His teachers loved him. There was something he loved more than school, he loved games. He got himself stuck into the middle of the Swedish Mafia and a nasty street gang. He had himself almost in charge of the gang but he was trying to play games with the Mafia. He got a business degree but his focus was always on the troubles. He became more powerful and he started mixing his corporation with his illicit affairs. He started to travel and spread the arms of his 'business' like a disease. That was how he met my mother. He used her desire to get away from her fate of being trapped in Japan to force her to marry him. It isn't safe for you to be around me anymore, Spencer. My father is none too pleased about this whole ordeal, and I'm afraid you could be in real danger."

Prentiss heard Spencer sigh. "I don't care about the danger! I can take care of myself. I want to be with you, Aria. I want to get to know you more and spend time with you, taking you out and watching random foreign films with you. Please, I don't care what could happen to me, as long as I have you."

Now it was Arianthe's turn to sigh. Every fiber of her being told her that this was a very bad idea. But for once in her life she didn't want to listen to her intuition. She wanted to abandon all reason and follow her heart.

Prentiss had heard enough. She turned and stalked away from the door. Spencer was being foolish. He had no idea what these people were capable of. If Spencer didn't end up dead, she would be shocked. Not that she would ever let that happen. She would talk some sense into him. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

Isabelle and Derek were watching a movie while reclined on his couch. It was The Notebook, one of Isabelle's favorites. Derek had reluctantly agreed to watch it with her, though mainly because he wanted to spend time with her, not necessarily see that particular movie.

Isabelle was snuggled up close to him, fitting perfectly in the curve of his arm and resting her head on his chest. "You are so comfortable," Isabelle sighed, breathing in his scent.

"Why did you think I would only want a one night stand, Belle?" Derek's eyebrows were knitted together. Did he really have that much of a reputation?

"I actually had a friend who was one of your… partners once. She warned me about you."

"So you thought that was how I was with every girl?"

"Well it was kind of hard to know for sure. I was hoping you weren't only like that, but I couldn't be sure."

"Just to clear that up, I have actually had some serious relationships. I dated one girl for over a year in high school. I thought she was the one, too, until I found her with one of my friends. Since then, I haven't really been looking for a relationship."

"And now?"

"You are kind of making me want to change my mind about that," Derek smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "You make me want a different way of life. I want to settle down and have a family. I have always wanted that, but never really thought I would have it. But now I'm becoming more and more optimistic."

"Why would you think you couldn't have a life like that? You're a perfectly appealing man." Isabelle hugged him closer.

"Well, as you know my reputation precedes me. No one really wanted me to be in a long term relationship with them. They came to me for quickies and one night stands."

"Ahh, I see. Well that's different my reasoning. I just never felt anyone would want me. I didn't feel like I deserved it. I always felt like I wasn't worth being loved."

"Well, don't you ever feel like that again baby girl. Because I want you. I want you to be with me as long as you want to stay. I know it may be too soon to be saying any of this and I hope it doesn't scare you away, but I really do feel something special between us."

"Really? That means a lot to me, Derek. I never really thought I would hear that after my past relationships."

"Well you're hearing it now. So you better believe it."

"I do." Isabelle smiled and kissed him lightly. She was so incredibly happy. Derek made her so incredibly happy.

Prentiss called an old friend for information on Ian Doyle. She had made up her mind on what to do about Arianthe's father, Mr. Kim, if that was even his real name. She would have to meet with Doyle face to face and talk to him about it. She hadn't seen him in years. Since Interpol arrested him that day in France. He was in the wind now. No one knew for sure where he was, no one that was involved in governments anyways. But her friend had contacts that even the FBI didn't. He would surely know where to find Doyle, or how to contact him.

Prentiss was well aware of how much the risk was when meeting with Doyle. If he caught any hint that she was messing around with him, she was as good as dead. She would probably not even be safe after contacting him. Prentiss was sure he couldn't be that fond of her since her infiltration of his arms dealing business. She was the key player in bringing him down, not to mention she had been his fiancée at one point in time. She was definitely playing with fire, but Spencer's safety was worth it.

**Sorry its kind of short, but its something! :) review my lovelys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**YAYY Alex is Bills Kleiner Android and I are back! it is summer, so that (hopefully) means more regular updates. Anyways, enjoy! dont forget to review:)**

Warranted

Chapter 6

Aria and Spencer sat on her couch with a copy of Lord of The Rings in between them. They had both read it before, but that didn't make the book any less awesome. They read at about the same speed so Aria let Spence turn the pages. She liked reading; she liked reading even better with Spencer sitting beside her, and best of all he wasn't asking her questions she didn't want to answer. They made it through all three books but the sun was setting. There would have been a long awkward moment if Aria hadn't fallen asleep. Her head was resting against Spence's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do so he just sat there and eventually he fell asleep, too.

Isabelle and Derek woke the next morning to the lights of the TV screen. Apparently they had both fallen asleep the night before while the movie was still on.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Derek kissed her on the head and shifted into a more comfortable position. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, I would say. I didn't wake up at all through the night."

"Good, now what should we do about breakfast? Do you want to go out? There's a good little diner just down the street that I think you would love."

"Sounds good to me, just let me go clean up first." Isabelle made her way to the bathroom with her bag of clothes and things. She changed into jeans and a blue low cut top. She then washed off her old makeup before applying some sparkly blue liquid eyeliner and black mascara. This made her icy blue eyes stand out even more. She brushed out her straight hair and pulled it back into a pony tail. That would have to due until she could get a shower.

Isabelle walked out to the living room again to find Derek ready to go, wearing his usual black jeans and dark v-neck shirt.

He held out his arm to her and she accepted it, throwing her purse over her shoulder. Walking down the street with Derek, Isabelle felt confident for the first time in a long time. She ignored the stares of who she assumed were Derek's ex-lovers, and strutted confidently with the man that was slowly claiming her heart. This was bound to be a good day.

Arianthe woke before Spencer did; it was a habit as she usual taught early classes. She went and showered and came out to find him still asleep on the couch. She smiled at his sleeping form. She pulled a couch throw blanket over him and went into the kitchen to make food. Learning to cook had been an adventure from her, as she was raised by nurses, nannies and cooks. As it was she usually stuck with coffee and eggs or toast.

Spencer woke up about half way through her cooking adventure. She handed him some. "This is why I usually go out to eat." She said dryly, he shrugged, he didn't really care. Arianthe let Spencer leave after breakfast, he had work. She pulled the hood of his sweatshirt down over his face. "Don't get caught around here." She whispered, "I won't be the cause of your death. If you were as smart as you say you are you would stay far away."

He leaned over and kissed her. She watched him slip out of the door. She wanted to cry. She had never gone out with guys for a reason; she didn't want this to happen. Spence was going to get hurt and it was going to be her fault. He was going to get caught in the web of lies that was her life and like so many people he was never going to get it out. She couldn't even keep herself safe how the hell would she ever keep Spence out of it. She raised her hand to the bruise on her face and let her hair fall down even farther. Her eyes burned with tears and for once she couldn't stop them.

Prentiss saw Spencer walk in the door at the Police Station and saw her chance to talk to him. She hurried over and cut him off before he could get to the conference room. "Spencer, we need to talk. About Aria. Now."

"What about her?" Spencer frowned at Prentiss, which was rare as they were close friends.

"She's dangerous Spence, you're in danger being around her. How do you think a girl like her has the money for the lawyers she hired yesterday?"

"She does have a job, Emily. So does Isabelle. They make enough to live off of at least, and who knows how much more. Just because I don't use my intelligence to make better money doesn't mean she doesn't. I don't want to hear about her, I have made my choice."

"Spence, you could be killed… you could be kidnapped and tortured… I don't want to let that happen to you."

"Yeah, and neither does she. If you must know, she tried to convince me of the same things you are saying now and it didn't work coming from her either."

"You honestly think she loves you, that she wants the best for you? Because I don't. She was arrested just yesterday! How do you know that she wasn't somehow involved in these killings?"

"I was with her when the last one took place! And I think she is in just as much danger as me or as any of the rest of us at this point, no more."

"Spence, you aren't thinking clearly…"

"I said I didn't want to hear it Emily," Spencer turned and walked away. Prentiss stared after him. How was she going to make him believe her?

Spencer sat down in the conference room thinking of the handprint on Aria's face. If anything, he thought, she was in more danger than any of them.

As Isabelle and Derek were leaving the café, Isabelle was wondering where she would be staying that day. She didn't think it wise to go back to Aria's apartment, but didn't want to stay by herself anywhere either.

As if he had read her mind, Derek leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Would you like to come back to the station with me today?"

She smiled up at him. If she had ever met a man who was damn near perfect, it was Derek. "I would like that."

Derek hailed a cab and helped her in beside him. The two took off towards the station where she had been imprisoned just the day before. Upon arriving, they heard the voices of Prentiss and Reid in the lobby. They were arguing, which was not a normal occurrence. They walked through the door just in time to see Spencer storming away into the conference room and Prentiss staring after him forlornly.

"Does she like him or something?" Isabelle asked.

Derek looked from Spencer to Emily and back to Isabelle wondering the exact same thing.

This was bound to be an interesting day.

**Like? not like? let us know in a REVIEWWW! haha :) **


End file.
